


A Breakfast on Coruscant

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: The war has been over for a few years now. Cody still can't believe that this is how his life turned out.(Codywan Week Day 2: Fix-It)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	A Breakfast on Coruscant

“Good morning, dear,” Obi-Wan said as Cody stumbled out of the bedroom. He was drinking tea and reading the news on a holopad. “There’s Yancakes next to the stove.”

“Morning,  _ cyare _ ,”1 Cody said, walking to the kitchenette. “Speaking of Yancakes, has the verdict come down yet?”

“Not yet,” Obi-Wan said. “Serreno’s still petitioning the Senate to turn Dooku over to them for punishment. Seems like every time the trial’s about to be over, somebody tries another loophole.”

“So politics as usual, then?” Cody asked, leaning down for a kiss.

Obi-Wan gave him a peck on the lips and then a tap on the forehead, the way he did every morning. “Yep,” he said. “Don’t forget the twins are coming over today.”

“Mm-hm, at eleven, right?” Cody asked, sitting down.

“Eleven-thirty,” Obi-Wan corrected.

Cody watched Obi-Wan read the news while he ate, still marveling at the fact that this was how his life had turned out. Even in his wildest dreams on Kamino, he’d never considered anything like this.

Obi-Wan had softened, now that a few years had passed. The dark circles under his eyes had gone, and so had the tension from his shoulders. He had stopped gritting his teeth constantly, and he’d started showing his emotions more blatantly. Most of the time these days, he reminded Cody much more of the soggy, kind Jedi who’d stumbled out of a storm on Kamino than the fierce general he’d had to be since Geonosis. It was nice.

Obi-Wan caught Cody looking, and with a small smile, he held out one hand. Cody smiled back and entwined their fingers.

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan said, squeezing Cody’s hand gently.

Neither of them let go as Cody ate his Yancakes and Obi-Wan drank his tea. It was nice, having the opportunity to be affectionate. If it were up to Cody, he’d never let go.

“Their birthday is coming up,” Obi-Wan said, returning to the subject of the twins. “What do you think we ought to get them?”

“How old are they turning? Five?”

“Five, yes.”

“That’s old enough for their first blaster.”

Cody didn’t mean it seriously, but the  _ look _ Obi-Wan gave him was priceless.

“We are  _ not _ giving Luke and Leia  _ blasters _ for their fifth birthday.”

“Well we can’t very well give them lightsabers, they’re not Jedi cadets.”

Anakin had left the Jedi after the war. No one had really been surprised when his children weren’t given up to the crèche. There had been major upheavals and restructuring, yes, but Anakin felt that he still couldn’t stay. He spent his days now being a senator’s househusband, living half on Coruscant and half on Naboo, and he loved it more than anything. Anakin was happier now than Cody had ever seen him as a Jedi, and the relationship between him and Obi-Wan had never been stronger.

“That doesn’t mean we’re giving them  _ blasters!” _

“Not GAR-standard ones, of course,” Cody teased. “They’re a little small to be handling the recoil yet. But I was down in the underlevels—”

“We are  _ not _ getting them  _ blasters!” _

Cody sighed dramatically. “Fine,” he said. “Rex has probably had a pair picked out for months anyway, wouldn’t want to show up with the same thing.”

Obi-Wan gave him a sour look, and Cody grinned. 

“I was thinking something more along the lines of a tea set and a box of costumes,” Obi-Wan said. “Something normal.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said, with absolute affection. “Your favorite gift is a rock you got for your thirteenth birthday. I don’t think you can judge what sort of gifts are normal and what are not.”

“And  _ your _ favorite gift is a Gungan atlatl that Jar Jar gave us for our wedding,” Obi-Wan rebutted dryly. “Don’t act like you have the upper hand here.”

Cody hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. The argument died off as he went back to finishing his Yancakes instead of saying something else.

Once his plate was cleaned, Cody squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand and said, “We should get a Padawan.”

“Getting baby fever, are we?” Obi-Wan joked.

“Maybe,” Cody said, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. “Rex already has three kids. I’m falling behind.”

“Wait, three?”

“Ahsoka and the twins,” Cody clarified. Then, grinning, he added, “You know as well as I do that Luke and Leia are  _ his  _ kids that Anakin and Padmé just kindly brought into the galaxy for him.”

“Oh, I was just surprised you didn’t include Anakin in the list of Rex’s kids,” Obi-Wan said mildly.

Cody huffed out a laugh. “Rex made it very clear to me that Anakin is far closer to a brother than a kid. But Ahsoka is his kid. Kid sister, maybe, but still his kid.”

“As long as they’re all one big happy family, I suppose the specific labels don’t really matter,” Obi-Wan said affectionately.

“We.”

“Pardon?”

“ _ We _ are one big happy family,” Cody said. “You’re very much a part of it.”

Obi-Wan hummed like he wanted to argue but didn’t want to disturb the peace of the morning. Then he dropped the subject and picked up the one they’d previously been discussing.

“You know, natborn children are nothing like the cadets of your time. Jedi children especially,” Obi-Wan said, putting his datapad down and resting his head on his outstretched arm, looking at Cody with amused interest.

“I know,” Cody said. “They’ll be much more like our current set of cadets.”

“Loud.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Impatient.”

“Yep.”

“Don’t follow orders.”

“Of course.”

“Wake you up at all hours of the night wondering if they’re having a vision or a nightmare.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And every moment they’re not eating, sleeping, or meditating they’ll be asking you weird questions about anything and everything in the galaxy.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cody said affectionately.

“I don’t have the best track record with padawans,” Obi-Wan said. “My first one ended up quitting the Jedi Order, and the one who was supposed to be my second one ended up being assigned to a different master, and then  _ also _ leaving the Jedi Order.”

“That’s true,” Cody said. “But even if they’re no longer Jedi, both of them are still incredibly fond of you and consider you family, so I think they turned out pretty well.”

Obi-Wan hummed an acknowledgement. There was a long pause where he traced invisible patterns on the table with his free hand. It was still difficult for him sometimes, Cody knew, not to fall into old patterns of bad thinking. That was okay. He was working on it. And Cody was very good at providing positive reinforcement.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally said, standing up and starting to clear the table. Then, he changed the subject. “Now, about presents for Luke and Leia…”

**Author's Note:**

> 1cyare: belovedback
> 
> Yancakes is short for "Master Yan Dooku's Padawan-Proof Pancakes" and it's the only thing that anyone in Dooku's line besides Feemor and Dooku himself can cook without kriffing it up somehow. That's not canon or anything but I know in my heart that Rael and Qui-Gon _cannot_ cook and I very much believe that they passed that on to their padawans.


End file.
